


Anamnesis

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Even simple little things like this bring the past rushing back to her.





	Anamnesis

The neat slices of watermelon lay on the plate before her; cut into equal triangles. They looked delicious and her mouth was watering as she looked over the juicy red fruit, dotted with tiny black seeds.

Kamila reached out to take a slice and took a large bite out of it. The sweet flavour filled her mouth and she closed her eyes in contentment, chewing away. Juice dribbled out and ran down her chin. She hastily brought up a fist to wipe it away before it could drip onto her dress.

"Oh, I forgot to get the napkins," she said, giving a sheepish laugh. "I was so eager to start eating the watermelon, I forgot."

Her gaze fell upon the faithful little Pomeranian, Missile, who sat not far from her feet. His tail thumped furiously against the ground as he stared at her with wide, dark eyes filled with longing.

"Oh, Missile." Kamila placed the watermelon down and leaned over to rub his head. Missile wagged even harder. "You know, I would love to give you some but Lynne's afraid you're starting to get overweight." She might have been a bit liberal with feeding Missile scraps lately. The little dog was just so adorable that she couldn't resist slipping him some scraps once in a while.

Missile seemed to understand. He slid down onto his belly and lay there, waving his tail slowly over his back. His eyes still never left her however.

"Tell you what, next time I go out, I'll get you a treat," Kamila assured him. She had already gone out for the day and ended up buying the watermelon on a whim. When Lynne came home, she would be sure to give her some of it. The young girl hurried into the kitchen and returned with a wad of napkins. "Okay, now it's time to eat!"

She resumed eating until all that was left was the green rind with little clumps of fruit still clinging to its surface. "Mmm, that was so good," she commented, putting it back on the plate. "I made the right choice in getting it."

Kamila rested her chin in her hands, staring at the remaining watermelon slices with a wistful expression on her face.

"I remember... sometimes, in the summer, when Dad had time off work, we and Mom used to go out for picnics, usually to the beach. One time, we had this huge watermelon." Her mouth twitched in a smile. "Dad showed me this funny little thing with the watermelon seeds... but I can't show you. Lynne would be really cross if I went spraying seeds all over the carpet."

A sigh passed through her lips. "I miss those days so much." Her heart ached and she felt a deep pang of longing in her chest. What wouldn't she give to have her original life, with her mother and father, back?

Missile sensed the change in mood and anxiously got up to place his paws on Kamila's lap. The motion made her chuckle.

"Oh, Missile..." Kamila hugged him tightly and smiled. "Thank you. I'm okay, really. Thinking about the past just makes me feel sad, that's all."

After a thorough petting, the Pomeranian was reassured enough to go back to lying down by her feet. Kamila picked up another slice and took a bite. She lay back on the sofa, closing her eyes, and let the sweet taste linger in her mouth, her mind drifting back to the summer days.


End file.
